wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokou Fujiwara
Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Spirit of the Phoenix *INNATE: Mokou's attacks deal double damage if the target is of the type or is associated with the element. Mokou's attacks also ignore any effects that negate their damage. Volcanic Meteor - 1.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou throws a more powerful fireball at an opponent which explodes upon contact. The explosion does 75 base damage, while the splash does half of that damage. Fujiyama Punch - 3.5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou throws a more powerful punch at an opponent, dealing 85 base damage and knocking them backwards. This applies on-hit effects. Flame Press - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou grabs an opponent and launches them in a direction with fiery force, dealing 100 base damage to them. Exalted Personage "Advice of St. Germain" - 17 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou charges and throws a much larger fireball, ravaging everything in its path for 210 base damage. Lava Sign "Spire of Fire" - 17 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou punches the ground in front of her, creating a thin pillar of flame that knocks any enemies in its range airborne for 3 seconds and deals 260 base damage. Immortal Fire-bird "Flying Phoenix" - 17 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou surrounds herself with fire in the shape of a phoenix and charges at an enemy, dealing 200 base damage to the enemy and 50 base damage to any enemy in the way of her during the charge. Possessed by Phoenix - 34 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Essentially a more powerful version of Flame Press, Mokou dashes forward, grabs an opponent, and launches them away, causing them to take 390 true damage over time while their regeneration is cut in half. Hollow Giant "Woo" - 34 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou slams the ground forcefully, creating multiple pillars of flame that knock enemies airborne for 1 second while dealing 230 base damage to everything in its way. Everlasting "Phoenix Tail" - 34 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou instantly regenerates 30% of her maximum health and gains 50% spell vamp on her next 2 advanced techniques. Imperishable Shooting - 204 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou litters the battlefield with danmaku, fireballs, and flame pillars, each having the power of a basic attack, and will also deal an additional 1% of the enemy's health as true damage. The rampage lasts for 10 seconds. Hourai "Mt. Fuji Volcano" - 204 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Mokou charges up an insanely powerful fire blast, engulfing herself in flame, then releases the flame with her standing directly in the middle. Any enemies caught will be dealt 1000 base damage, while Mokou will deal 1000 true damage to herself. Last Word "Phoenix Rebirth" - 720 second cooldown *PASSIVE: When Mokou is knocked out, she instantly revives herself with 33% of her maximum health, and gains 50% attack, special attack, and speed but loses 50% defense and special defense, for the remainder of the cooldown. Basic Techniques Mokou's punches and fireballs are all imbued with fire. Item Layout AP It is most recommended that Mokou goes with an AP build. *Sorcerer's Shoes *Rabadon's Deathcap *Void Staff / Zhonya's Hourglass *Lich Bane *Archangel's Staff *Will of the Ancients